The present invention relates to a portable infant pacifier cleaning container that can be used to disinfect an infant pacifier.
When an infant pacifier is dropped, infants often still want the pacifier again even though it has not been sterilized. For a variety of reasons, it may not be possible to immediately clean the pacifier. This can be very frustrating for an infant. Accordingly, there is a need for a portable device that enables an infant pacifier to be cleaned at any location.
Infant pacifiers are often stored in diaper bags or purses. Neither a diaper bag or a purse provides a sterile storage environment. There is a need for a portable device that enables an infant pacifier to be stored in a relatively sterile environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,537 issued to Sigler discloses a sponge held within a container that enables the nipple of a pacifier to be cleaned. However, the sponge is not adapted to clean the entire interior side of the base of the pacifier. This surface should be cleaned since the interior side of the base contacts the infant""s mouth. Another disadvantage of the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,537 is it that a pacifier cannot be securely stored in the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,810 issued to Donley discloses a pacifier storage and washing apparatus. However, the apparatus is not adapted to scrub the nipple of the pacifier or the interior side of the base of the pacifier that contacts the infant""s mouth.
There is a need for a portable infant pacifier cleaner adapted to clean the entire interior side of the base of the pacifier and the nipple of the pacifier.
It is an object of the invention to provide a portable infant pacifier cleaner that enables an infant pacifier to be cleaned at any location.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable infant pacifier cleaner that enables an infant pacifier to be stored in a relatively sterile environment.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a portable infant pacifier cleaner adapted to clean the entire interior side of the base of the pacifier and the nipple of the pacifier by scrubbing these surfaces while the surfaces are wet with a cleaning liquid.
These objects are achieved by a pacifier cleaner that includes a container and a pacifier cleaner insert. The container is adapted to contain a pacifier and to hold a liquid for cleaning a pacifier. The insert is configured to cooperate with the container so that the insert can be removably held in the container.
The insert may comprise at least two components. For example, the insert may include a top component and a bottom component. The insert has a nipple aperture and a nipple chamber adapted to receive the entire nipple. The insert may also be integrally formed from a material such as an elastomeric material or a foam material.
The insert has a pacifier base cleaning surface that is adapted to clean an inside surface of a pacifier base. The insert also has a nipple cleaning surface that is adapted to contact a nipple of a pacifier along the length of the nipple. Examples of pacifier base cleaning surfaces and nipple cleaning surfaces include the terminal ends of clustered bristles, fingerlike extensions and flocked fibers. Extensions from an insert such as clustered bristles, fingerlike extensions and flocked fibers are advantageous as they can be wetted as a liquid for cleaning a pacifier is distributed in the container. The wet cleaning surfaces can then be used to scrub the pacifier base and the nipple of the pacifier while wet with a cleaning liquid. Note that the insert is configured to enable a cleaning fluid held in the container to be distributed throughout the container and into contact with the nipple cleaning surface and the pacifier base cleaning surface as the container is moved or even shaken.
The pacifier base cleaning surface may have a convex shape to correspond with the shape of an inside surface of a pacifier base. The convex shape enables the pacifier base cleaning surface to more easily clean the inside surface of a pacifier base. The pacifier base cleaning surface has a shape and circumference that is larger than the typical inside surface of a pacifier base so that the entire inside surface of the pacifier base is contacted.
In summary, these features of the portable infant pacifier cleaner provide several advantages. The infant pacifier cleaner enables an infant pacifier to be cleaned at any location and to be stored in a relatively sterile environment. The mentioned features also enable the entire interior side of the base of the pacifier and the nipple of the pacifier to be scrubbed while these surfaces are wet with a cleaning liquid.
Additional aspects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.